The present invention relates to a vehicle door closer device for releasing a latch mechanism to enable the door to open.
A vehicle door closer device in JP2004-293038A comprises a latch mechanism which engages with a striker of a vehicle body to hold a door closed; and a drive mechanism for slowing down a motor as electric drive source to supply the reduced power by a rotary member. The vehicle door closer device provides closing function for changing the latch mechanism from a half-latch state to a full-latch state by turning the rotary member by the motor in one direction; and releasing function for releasing the latch mechanism by the rotation to enable the door to open.
In the vehicle door closer device, in releasing action where a rotary member turns in another direction by the motor, electric trouble occurs, so that the rotary member is held in released state, the latch mechanism is moved with it and the latch mechanism does not engage from the striker to disable the door to close.